


He Who Cried Wolf

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Red Riding Hood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, Wolf!Noya, so much gay sex, this is basically a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi finds himself bargaining for way more than he asked for when he drags a half drowned wolf out of the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Wolf!Noya, you can find him [here](http://sagemasterofsass.tumblr.com/post/92343899590/so-im-working-on-this-fic-where-asahi-is-little)

Asahi pulls his cloak tight around his neck with one hand, slipping his boots on with the other. When he’s all set to go he turns back to his tiny wood cabin, gaze sweeping to make sure everything is in its place before he calls out a quiet, “I’ll be back later!” despite the fact that he lives alone.

It’s a crisp autumn day and the breeze plays with Asahi’s hair as soon as he steps foot outside. He pushes it behind his ear when he bends down to pick up the large canister by his front door. Normally when he works he prefers to tie it up, to keep it out of his eyes and from sticking to the back of his neck. But when he’s not swinging an axe he doesn’t mind letting it loose.

The canister has a strap that he slings over his shoulder and then he’s on his way, his boots kicking up leaves and forest debris as he follows the winding path from his house down to the river.  With the breeze and the shadows cast by the countless trees, the air is chilly with the promise of Winter. Asahi shivers and pulls his red cloak tighter around himself, pausing to find the hood and pull it up.

The walk to the river is a short one. Asahi had built his house with that intention; close enough that fetching water would take an hour at most, but far enough away that if the river ever floods its banks he wouldn’t be in any danger. 

Shimmering blue-green peaks between the trunks of the trees when he grows near. It’s not a particularly large body of water, but in the autumn, after summer’s heat has melted the snow from the mountains, it can be swift and deep. There are times the current is strong enough Asahi knows for sure it would sweep him off his feet, and when he emerges from the tree line and sees its swollen edges, the tumult of leaves and branches racing past, he knows today is no different.

And then his eyes fall on the small dark form on the bank, the water still grasping at it, attempting to pull it back under the surface and into its frigid hold.

Is that…?

No, as Asahi draws nearer he can tell for sure that the figure is not human. It’s too lithe, the limbs long and fine, and a sodden, matted tail lays protectively over its body, obscuring the thing’s face.  From its size Asahi is sure that whatever it is, it’s a child. A wolf pup perhaps?

He moves down the bank a little, unhooks the canister from his shoulder and bends down to fill it. His eyes never leave the wolf, though, and after a moment he can pick up the definite rise and fall of its chest.

What should he do? He’s never taken care of such a large animal before, but surely he can’t just leave it out here. It’s wet and the day is already cold. If it’s still stuck out here when night falls then it’ll freeze to death for sure.

Asahi feels his chest tighten. There’s no way he’ll be able to leave it behind.

When the canister is full he tops it and slings it over his shoulder once more. Only this time he positions it so that it rests against the small of his back rather than his hip, to offset the weight of the wolf pup.

He approaches it slowly, just in case it’s awake and simply exhausted. It is a wild animal after all, and he’s going to have to take precautions to not get bitten. He’d like to keep all his fingers and toes thanks. The wolf doesn’t stir, however, not even when he crouches next to it and reaches out with a tentative hand to brush its tail off to the side. The face revealed is a pale one, impish in nature with small, sharp features. It has an unruly tangle of black hair atop its head, but the center bangs are a bright blonde, the same color as the tips of its tail and its two twitching ears. 

As his gaze travels over the creature Asahi realizes it’s a male, a perfectly pink penis nestled in a thick patch of fur that drizzles down from his navel and disappears between his legs. His feet are large black paws, claws barely visible and the fur there spreads up towards his knees before tapering off. He would be attractive if he weren’t so water logged, his fur unruly and dull, his skin, where visible, an unhealthy pallor.

Asahi scoops the wolf into his arms carefully, cradling the pup’s head in the crook of his elbow, and sets off for home.  Almost instantly he’s soaked and he shivers, hoping that at least some of his body heat might help warm the wolf up.

By the time they reach the cabin the sun is setting and the trees are stretching out long, lean shadows across the leaf strewn ground. The wind has picked up considerably and Asahi feels almost frozen himself, tremors racing down his spine. He’s only too happy to push the door open with his shoulder and stumble inside.

There aren’t a whole lot of places to sit or rest in Asahi’s home. He has a single bed, and a table with two chairs to offer him respite. He doesn’t want to set the wolf on his bed for fear of soaking the mattress. But he also doesn’t think he will stay up right if Asahi puts him in one of the chairs. In the end he sets the animal down carefully on the rug in front of his fire place. He then puts the canister away in the tiny nook that is his kitchen and sets about starting a fire. Even if he weren’t trying to dry them off and warm them up he’d still light it, the nights grow colder each time the sun falls.

The fire comes to life with a crack and Asahi helps it grow, rubbing his hands together and holding them close when it’s a steady blaze.  The wolf has started shivering almost violently by this point, and Asahi is pretty sure it’s a good sign. So he changes out of his wet clothes, grabs a towel and the soft brush he uses on his hair, and settles down next to the animal.

A few minutes later his tremors have died down and Asahi has him almost completely dry. He brushes him next, starting at the wolf’s head with his hair and ears, moving down to his hips, then his lower legs. By the time Asahi is getting the last few kinks out of the animal’s tail his fur is smooth and starting to regain a hint of gloss. This is also the moment, however, the wolf’s entire body stiffens as he awakens.

Suddenly Asahi is on his back and the animal is hovering over him, the fire blazing brightly from their left giving him an ethereal glow but throwing his features into shadow. Golden brown eyes stare unblinkingly at Asahi from within that darkness and he feels his heart pick up pace as a glint of sharp, white teeth also becomes visible. His fingers tighten instinctively around the brush still held in his hand.

“You smell good.”

This statement, low and throaty, almost a growl, is followed by the wolf ducking his head and drawing his tongue up Asahi’s throat in a slow, sweeping motion.

Asahi’s heart stutters at that and his entire body stiffens when he feels warm breath against his wet skin. Then the wolf is sinking sharp teeth into tender flesh and Asahi yelps, finding both his strength and his voice in the same breath as he pushes the wolf bodily off of himself and scrambles backwards.

Where Asahi feels frantic however, the wolf is calm, sitting back on his haunches, palms pressed to the floor.  The light from the fire plays across his body, making his dark fur shine as he swishes his tail unassumingly behind himself.

Asahi reaches up to touch his neck, to touch the stinging bite he still feels. It didn’t draw blood but he has no doubt that it was a close thing, that if the animal had chosen to kill him it could have. The wolf’s eyes follow his movement, and he licks his lips when Asahi’s fingers graze the painful mark.

“I’m Noya,” the wolf speaks again, gaze darting back up to meet Asahi’s own. It’s unwavering. “You smell good.”

Asahi feels like he’s miscalculated. This can’t be a puppy, not with those sharp teeth, the even sharper focus and interest, the cock swelling between his legs as he sniffs the air again and takes a half step towards Asahi. He’s brought a full grown male wolf into his home.

“Taste good too,” the animal, Noya, rumbles, and that’s when Asahi makes the mistake of dropping his gaze. Noya is on him in an instant, pushing him back to the floor and snuffling over his chest, his throat, claws holding his shoulders down with an uncanny strength. He distantly realizes that he probably just conceded dominance by loosing that staring contest but he’s a little more preoccupied with trying to stay alive.

His hands brush the wolf’s sides, looking to push him off again but Noya lets out a low warning grumble, the claws against Asahi’s shoulders suddenly pressing into skin. He drops his hands.

Dear God. He’s going to be eaten. In his own home next to the fire he started laying atop the rug he bought from the traders market last year. And by a tiny mountain wolf with dark hair and smoldering eyes who is currently….rubbing his head against Asahi’s chest?

Then Noya pushes his hips down against Asahi’s, grinding them together, and Asahi thinks that once again he might be mistaken.

He’s not going to be eaten he’s going to be sexually debauched.

The wolf’s erection, which is currently pressing into his thigh, should have been a pretty big indicator.

Noya makes a snuffling noise, one hand sliding down Asahi’s chest to grab at his shirt and pull it up around his armpits. The reveal of skin seems to please the wolf and he presses his face eagerly against it, moist lips like fiery brands every time they brush against the lumberjack’s flesh.

Asahi can feel his body responding as the wolf grinds down again, a slow easy roll of his hips, and he’s not sure how he feels about this situation. On the one hand he’s overly sensitive, hasn’t been touched in ages and already Noya _just feels so good._ On the other he literally dragged this animal out of a river maybe an hour and a half ago in the hopes of saving his life. This is not at all what he had envisioned happening.

On the other _other_ hand he’s not so sure he has much of a choice. Noya licks and nips at his chest, making Asahi’s muscles tremble, and he’s being fairly gentle but he is a wolf and Asahi is only a man. Would he really win that fight?

Better question: Does he even really want to fight?

He pushes himself up on his elbows in one last attempt for freedom, intending to heave the wolf off himself once more and then maybe grab something to shoo it out of his cabin with, but faster than he can move there are teeth against his jugular. Asahi can feel his blood pounding in his ears and its almost as loud as the growl rumbling from Noya’s throat.

Guess that’s that then.

Letting the tension ease from his muscles, Asahi relaxes back against the floor in increments and the wolf follows him. Soon Noya is licking at his neck, almost as if in apology before leaning in to press their lips together. It’s less a kiss though, and more a drag of teeth and tongue that Asahi sighs into when Noya starts grinding down into him again.

Honestly he figures there are worse situations to fall into.

Once the wolf realizes Asahi isn’t planning on going anywhere he starts letting his hands wander. And suddenly he’s _everywhere,_ licking into Asahi’s mouth, the heat of his erection against Asahi’s thigh, heavy and thick, claws against his side, fingers teasing his nipples, then a hand sliding into his hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat. Teeth there, scraping and teasing, sucking dark bruises into the column of his throat. He gasps, the onslaught sudden and sending sparks skidding across his body, and he lifts his hips to meet Noya grind for grind without realizing it.

The jeans he’s wearing make the friction almost painful, the fabric catching often and too rough against his skin. But it’s just this side of pleasurable so he arches his back and groans under his breath anyways, looking for more.

 Noya pulls back licking his lips, braces himself on Asahi’s chest and rolls his hips even as he opens his mouth to speak. “Got any lube?”

Asahi blinks dumbly up at him.

Mouth open, the wolf pants, but when Asahi doesn’t respond he pulls his lips into a smirk, sharp teeth catching firelight. Asahi is reminded once more that this is a predator, a killer, a hunter.  Moments ago those teeth were positioned over his throat. He shivers.

“Don’t you get it?” Noya just about purrs, voice husky, “I want to ride your cock. But it’s not gonna fit if you don’t have anything to help ease the way. So I’ll repeat. Got any lube?”

Of course Asahi knows what lube is for. He’s had sex before damn it, he’s just…feeling a little frazzled right now. Like every time Noya’s weight rakes against his cock he might melt into the rug and become one with his floor. And he’s not even naked yet.

Feeling bolder, the lumberjack reaches up and grabs Noya’s hips, stopping his movement. The wolf doesn’t growl this time, just continues to smirk from where he sits astride Asahi, and then moves to the side when the man pushes on him.

“It’s in the drawer. Do you want to move to the bed?” Asahi asks as he gets to his feet, wobbles, and then corrects himself.

Noya sits back on his haunches, eyes tracking the lumberjack’s movement with fervor. “Nah,” he says, “never liked beds much. Too soft.”

Vaguely Asahi thinks that his back is probably going to hate him in the morning, but he just digs the lube out and then, while he’s up, pulls off his jeans and shirt. His cock is hard and leaking already, curving up towards his stomach and he palms it with a small sigh.

“Don’t tease,” Noya whines from across the room, ears flicking back against his head. His own dick bobs between his legs, thick fur at the base and the head swollen and dark pink. He doesn’t move to touch it though, just continues to whine high in his throat until Asahi closes the distance between them and sits down on the rug, naked with lube in hand.

Noya doesn’t waste a second before crawling back into his lap, licking eagerly at the lumberjack’s lips, his jaw, his throat. His tail brushes against Asahi’s legs, swishing back and forth as if he was wagging it. Do wolves wag their tails? Asahi is curious but doesn’t bother voicing the question, especially when Noya starts making small circular motions with hips again, effectively cutting off almost all the blood flow to Asahi’s brain.

Now that he’s not threatening to run away again, Asahi is pretty sure he’s allowed to touch. He pops the cap of the lube with one hand, the other trailing down Noya’s neck, his well muscled back to the base of his tail.

The wolf moves his attention back up to Asahi’s mouth, tongue carving a wet path inside, but his head rocks back and a low gasp escapes his lips when the lumberjack pulls gently on his tail. He bites his lip, the action not stifling his moan when Asahi does it again and then dips his fingers into the crack of Noya’s ass, trailing down through the fur sprouting there.

Asahi pulls away only long enough to coat his fingers in lube and then he’s back, prodding gently at the wolf’s entrance, but it’s enough time for Noya to wriggle a hand between them and grab both their cocks.  He pumps them once, twice, spreading pre-cum with his thumb to help ease the friction and Asahi groans, burying his face in the crook of Noya’s neck as he fits one finger inside and starts stretching him.

Soon the wolf isn’t so much rolling his hips as he is rocking between Asahi’s fingers and his own hand. He’s surprisingly vocal, the hand not on their dicks tangled in Asahi’s long hair as he pants and groans right into the lumberjack’s ear. It’s actually really hot and Asahi finds himself adding a third finger and scissoring all three wide open in an attempt to speed things along.

The effect is almost instantaneous. Asahi finds himself once more sprawled across his rug with the wolf hovering over him, pink in the cheeks and panting. The change in position has caused Asahi’s fingers to slip out, but Noya just grins, reaches back and guides the lumberjack’s cock to his ass. He eases himself down onto it slowly at first, then just drops his weight and takes the rest in one go. It so sudden Asahi has to grab the rug to keep himself from coming right on the spot and he’s starting to get the feeling that Noya likes things a little rough. Fitting considering what he is.

The wolf sits still for a moment, adjusting, and then, with his weight on his knees, he starts bouncing. His hands find their way to Asahi’s chest, claws scratching lightly at the skin as he balances himself, his mouth open, tail swaying behind him. He looks blissful, like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing in the entire world than riding Asahi like he’s fucking horse and Asahi can’t do anything but grab his hips and hold on tight.  

The lumberjack lets his head roll back, breath coming in harsh pants as pleasure spikes through him with each bounce Noya makes. It’s so hot inside him, so soft and _fuck_ the expression he’s making is so erotic…Asahi plants his feet on the ground, tightening his grip on the wolf’s hips as he slams up into him, teeth gritted.

Noya _howls,_ throwing his head back and stretching taut the muscles in his throat. Asahi wants to reach up and lick at them, leave marks on the pale skin, but he can’t in this position so he focuses on moving up into the wolf, on hitting the spot that makes Noya shudder above him, like he’s going to fall apart at the seams.

Honestly Asahi feels just about the same. Each thrust leaves him seeing stars, quiet groans steadily falling from his lips. He’s probably going to leave bruises on Noya’s hips with how hard he’s digging his fingers in, but he can’t bring himself to care, is glad actually that he’s going to mark him in some way.

Noya shifts, leaning over so that his elbows find purchase on the rug beside Asahi’s head, his upper body draped over the lumberjack’s. He rolls his hips a few times and it’s a new sensation, a good one that has them both gasping anew.

With them face to face Asahi takes the opportunity to reach up and kiss the wolf, a sloppy thing with too much tongue that he finds way too hot. His hands drift away from Noya’s hips, one finding the base of his tail to pull on. It’s surprisingly good leverage for fucking up into the wolf and he uses it as such, breath hitching. He’s close. So close.

His other hand tangles itself in Noya’s black mess of hair, sliding through it until he encounters a fuzzy ear. Pulling on it gently elicits a high whine from the wolf, who leans away from their kiss in order to pant heavily, like the stimulation of lips and tongue is now too much to handle with everything else.

Asahi pulls again, harder this time, still using Noya’s tail to guide their rhythm, a fast brutal thing.

The wolf’s eyes close to slits, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth and with one more pull he comes all over Asahi’s stomach, cock untouched and a needy, breathy moan pulling itself from his throat.

Asahi groans with him, unable to help himself and follows suit with only a few more hard thrusts, his vision blacking out briefly as pleasure slams through his body. When the ceiling of his log cabin comes swimming back into focus Noya is collapsed against his chest, asleep, and the cum between them is growing cold and tacky.

He’s tired and that was probably the best fuck he’s ever had in his life. But he pushes himself up, careful to pull Noya with him and then carries the wolf to his bed. He fetches a rag next, wets it with the water he brought back from the river and cleans Noya and then himself off.  There are indeed bruises blooming across the wolf’s hips and Asahi can certainly feel several places where he thinks impressive bite marks will form. It sends a faint thrill through him.

He wonders how Noya ended up on that river bank in the first place and where he’ll go now. But those thoughts are a little too complex for his orgasm hazed brain. So Aasahi crawls in next to the wolf, curling up against his back with one arm around his stomach, and falls fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm planning on making this a series. Each fic will be one-chaptered and will focus on a different ship; one character will be the wolf, the other red riding hood. I'll probably do Kuroken next, followed by Kagehina and then Tsukkiyama. They won't all be smutty though so don't expect sex every time.


End file.
